Too Much To Handle
by SuperOdd1713
Summary: Goten has a major crush on his best friend Trunks, and is scared to admit his feelings to the demi-sayian prince, but the more he holds it in, the more he begins to fall in love with his best friend. Can Goten face his fears and tell Trunks about his feelings, or will it be to much to handle for the young sayian? This is a yaoi story, read at your own risk. (Also first fanfic)
1. Prologue

**This is my first DB/Z/GT fanfic, so feedback(hopefully good) is allowed. This is a yaoi story, so if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read. This is also rated M meaning there will be strong language and descriptive scenes in this story. This story will be told in Goten's POV. I don't not own ANY of DBZ characters, only the OCs. Thank You.**

 _It all started with one little dream, and that dream cause me to develop my feelings for him. My best friend, Trunks Briefs. At first I was confused, and I kept the dream to myself, but as we hung out, over the years, my feelings grew and I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with him. I start to stumble on my words every time I talk to him. I could feel my face burning up and my heart beating extremely fast in my ears. Just thinking about those hypnotizing blue eyes and that flawless purple hair and tan skin is enough to make me faint. I'm obsessed with him, but at the same time I scared about him catching on about my feelings. What if my feelings for him ruins our friendship? Not only would I end up with a broken heart, but I'll also lose my long time best friend. Ugh, this is too much to handle..._


	2. A Dream and Then Some

**Hey guys, I want to apologize about the prologue being too short. I'm a bit new to uploading stuff on here, and I'm used to uploading stuff on an app called Wattpad, and the word count there isn't that long. But since I'm here now, I need to start working on my writing skills and expand the word count so I can make this story more enjoyable to read. I hope you guys enjoy this entry. I do not own DB/Z/GT characters. Only the OCs.**

 _"Trunks…" I moaned, as he kept giving my neck soft kisses. He just kept going and I loved every moment of it. I'm in pure bliss as he won't stop. I spoke too soon as he looked up at me, those blue eyes full of lust, "You like it when I do this Chibi?"_ _I blushed as he called me by my childhood name, the same name he gave me, "Yes! Please don't stop!" I begged._ _He gave a small chuckle and started moving down to my chest, kissing on my collar bone while also playing with my nipples. I arched my back, and my breath hitched. Kami, this feels fucking amazing! I couldn't stop moaning and moaning. I never wanted this moment to end._

 _"Goten.."_ _I started panting as he kept going._

 _"Goten.."_ _At this point, I'm feel like I'm out of breath. My body starts to shake in pure pleasure._

 _"Goten!"_

I bolt awake, trying to catch my breath. My eyes shut again, trying to readjust to the bright lights. My blanket and pillow felt wet, probably because my body was sweating. Dammit! It was just another dream, and I did not want to wake up.

"Goten," a voice called over me.

I force my eyes to open, despite my lamp blinding me. Once my vision cleared, I saw my dad looking over me, with a slightly worried expression.

"Dad!" I screamed with excitement, and I jumped on top of him. He instantly caught me as I wrapped my legs around his muscular fame. I noticed he was still wearing his gi, so obviously he came home from training. He gave a small chuckle, rubbing my black and wild hair, "When did you get back?" I asked.

"A couple hours ago," he answered. "What about you? I came in and you were moaning, tossing and turning in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare or something?"

I could feel my face heating up from blushing real hard. Was the dream that good that I was moaning out loud?

 _Of course it was, stop asking questions you already know the answer to and answer Dad's question before he gets worried!_ I mentally screamed at myself.

"N-no," I stuttered, "I wasn't having a nightmare, just an intense dream." I said. It wasn't a lie either. That dream felt so real, I could've mistaken it for a memory, if what Trunks did to me in my dream actually happened…

"OK, do you want to talk about it?" Dad asked, giving me a small smile.

Oh boy…here's the thing, when Dad isn't training and when he spend father-and-son time together, we have developed this relationship, and we would tell each other anything and everything. If I'd tell him I don't want to talk about this, then he's gonna feel like that bond is broken, and I don't want him to feel that way just because I want to keep this strong crush of my best friend to myself. Besides, Dad could keep a secret. Then again this was something extreme considering the actions that happened in the dream.

"Maybe later," I decided. "I have to get ready for school."

He nodded as I got off his lap. I ran to my closet, picking out what I'm gonna wear for school. Grabbing a pair of dark jeans, red converses, and a V-neck shirt, I ran into the bathroom to get ready. I brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I looked in the mirror to look at myself, and everyday I do this, the same thought comes to my head every single time, _Man, I look just like Dad._ From hair, eyes, and even skin color, I look just like my father. Most times, I wish I could have his personality.

As I walked out of the adjoining bathroom, I grabbed my book-bag and headed downstairs. Dad was in the living room, laying on the couch with his shoes off. Looks like he's about to crash. I chucked quietly, walking over to him and giving a quick peck on his forehead as he was slowly dozing off from exhaustion, "Love you Dad." I whispered.

"Love you too son." He mumbled, before yawning and passing out.

Physical Education is my first class, so I always hang around the gym outside until it was time to go in. Everybody at this time, which was seven-fifteen, would be either socializing or in the cafeteria eating breakfast. I would eat breakfast, but this morning, I wasn't in the mood for eating whatever "food" they're serving. As I'm listening to music, a voice calling my name cuts right through the song I was into, causing me to look up from my phone. I paused the music, and took out one of my headphones to see one of my friends, Tye, running towards me with a worried expression, "What's up Tye?" I said.

"Can you come sit at my table with me?"He asked, so suddenly. I arched in eyebrow, "Why?"

He started blushing, "Well, we have new students now and they're brother and sister and I think the guy is kinda cute, but I don't wanna be alone with him! I need my one of my best friends there with me and Mariah isn't here yet! Can you please help me out here?"

He gave me puppy eyes. Tye is gay, and I was the first person he ever told, so things like this usually happens, but being the good friend I am and since Tye has been there for me with some of my problems, I said yes and we proceeded to walk in the cafeteria, even though part of me wanted to wait on Trunks, like I always do. The scene never changes in the morning. You have a lot of kids sitting at the tables eating their meals, talking on the phone, doing whatever they do to keep their selves entertained until the bell rung for class. Tye lead me over to his table, where the new students were waiting with their meals. The boy was tall with light brown skin, short black hair, and dark brown eyes. The girl had a slightly darker skin tone than her brother, longer hair that had a small braid on the side, and the same colored eyes. As Tye returned, they gave small smiles, "Sorry for leaving, just had to get my friend real quick. This is Goten, and Goten these are the new guys." Tye said, with a nervous laugh.

 _He didn't even get their names yet,_ I thought, _Typical Tye_

I smiled and gave a small wave, before sitting down and taking out my phone, send Trunks a quick message. **_In the cafeteria, at Tye's table._**

"So what are your names?" I asked.

"Well," the girl said, "I'm Jenna and this is my brother Milo."

Milo gave a smile, eyes locked on me, "I-it's nice to meet you."

I could have sworn he had a small blush on his face when he said that, but it could've just be me. My phone vibrated and I saw that Trunks replied to the message I sent, **_Cool, I'm getting on campus right now. See ya in a little bit._**

I gave a small blush after I read that message, visions of last night's dream coming back in my head. I couldn't stop the smile that came on my face. Tye looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "What's got you smiling?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, rather quickly, making myself suspicious. Dammit. "It's just Trunks."

Tye looked at me, smirking with his eyebrows up. I punched him lightly on the arm. Tye does know I have a crush on Trunks, but he doesn't know about the dreams I have of him. Mark my words, I'm taking those secrets to my grave, that is if I decide to tell Dad later today like I promised. Jenna titled her head in confusion, "Whose Trunks?"

Before I could answer that question, Tye spoke up, "He's on of our friends. He's intelligent, cool, rich, and handsome." He gave a small chuckle, glancing at me when he said "handsome". I gave him a small glare.

"How is he rich?" Milo asked.

"His grandfather is the owner of Capsule Cooperation," I explained. "When he gets older, he's gonna be the president of the company. My dad and his mom were best friends at a young age." I chuckled a bit. Dad told me the stories of the adventures him, Bulma, and the other Z fighters had when they were younger. I was always fascinated by each story Dad told me.

"Oh," Jenna said, breaking my thoughts. "that's really cool. I can't wait to meet him."

I grunted. I don't know what it was, but I had a feeling about Jenna that I don't like. I decided to shrug it off. I just met the girl and I can't hate somebody without them giving me a reason to. It wasn't in my nature, but that doesn't mean I won't be keeping an eye on her. I pulled out my phone, checking the time. It was seven thirty-nine, class doesn't start until eight so we still have time to socialize. Jenna was telling me about the her family, that they were from another country, and that she liked to watch anime and stuff like that. I zoned out on some parts. Now and then, every time I looked up, I catch Milo glancing at me, then look in the other direction with a light blush on his face. I shrugged it off and continued scrolling on my phone, while Jenna kept going on and on about her life, a pair of hands covered my eyes, blocking vision of my phone. I moved my head up, but the hands stayed on my eyes, "Ok, what's the big idea?"I said, grabbing the hands and pulling them off of my eyes. I looked up at the culprit, only to blush and yelp when I saw who it was.

"Damn Chibi, I didn't mean to scare you." Trunks said, ruffling my hair, laughing.

"You didn't scare me Trunks," I said, fixing my hair, "you just startled me. And I thought we talked about you messing with my hair."

He chuckled, "Oh, come on Goten, you rarely cut your hair anyways."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, so this is Trunks?" Jenna said, with a smile on her face. I arched an eyebrow at the look she was giving him. She was looking at Trunks as if he was made out of candy. Trunks smiled at her and said, "Yeah that's me. I don't believe we've met, you're a new student?"

She nods, "Yeah, just me and my brother, Milo, here."

Jenna giggles as she nudged Milo a bit, who was listening to music. He gave Trunks a small wave, but he had a little glare in his eyes, what was that for?

"It's nice to meet both of you. I hope you two will have a good year and make a lot of friends." Trunks said, with a charming smile, that makes my heartbeat speed up. Jenna giggles again, "You know, we're also new to the town. Maybe you could show us around and hang out a bit." She gave a small wink at him. At this point, I starting to have second thoughts about Jenna.

"Sure." Trunks said, "Me and Goten could show you guys around town. Just let us know when and we can go downtown."

"That'll be perfect!" Jenna squeals, "You mind if I could get your number?"

Trunks pulls out his phone and they start to exchange phone numbers. I don't know what it was, but that feeling inside of me is growing, and the more it grows, the angrier I become. I didn't even know my Ki was flaring up a little, until I heard Trunks say "You okay Goten?" with a worried tone.

I realized I was slightly shaking, causing the table to shake as well. I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose to keep myself calm. I could feel my Ki going back down and I'm back to being relaxed. I gave Trunks a small nod, letting him know I'm okay. "Just a little anxious."

Not my best excuse, but it was something. Jenna finally gave Trunks his phone back, and right at that time the bell rung signaling class was about to start.

"I'll see you guys later." Jenna said, winking at Trunks again before walking out of the cafeteria, into the hallways with her brother. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my stuff and heading off with Trunks and Tye.

"She's kinda awesome, don't you think Goten?" Trunks asked. Awesome doesn't even come close to what I would describe her, but I don't have any room to judge yet. However, that feeling I had earlier...I never felt anything like it. Never before in my life, but I knew I'll be having that feeling soon again. I shrugged, finally answering Trunks' question, "She's alright."

With that being said, I headed off to the gym. This is gonna be a long day.


End file.
